


YouRiko enemies --> lovers

by Cinnamon18



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, really it's just what it says on the label
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon18/pseuds/Cinnamon18
Summary: You works at Uchiura aquarium and is frequently visited by Chika. One day, Chika starts bringing a new girl with her - a transfer student named Riko. The two get off to a tumultuous start which blooms into a full on acrimonious rivalry for Chika's affections. But as they spend more and more time together, the two girls realize they have more in common than they first thought.





	YouRiko enemies --> lovers

You sighed and shuffled in her seat again, trying fruitlessly to find a position where the wooden stool didn’t dig into her. The three hour mark was always the worst. Long enough for her butt to hurt, but not long enough for it to go numb. Honestly she didn’t hate working the cash register, but on slow days like these it could be a bit mind numbing.

The bell hanging off the door chimed lightly, announcing the entrance of another guest. “Welcome to Uchiura aquarium!” You said as she looked up from the not (strictly) work related dolphin video she was watching. Her greeting was pretty reflexive at this point, but she still worked hard to keep a smile in her voice and on her face.

“Watanabe! Slacking off on the job? That’s grounds for dismissal you know!” the customer said, “And then who would let me in for free, huh?”

“Hey Chika,” You said. She relaxed back into her chair, the burst of adrenaline already fading. “What’s up? It’s been pretty quiet today, so I should be able to hang out after I get off door duty”

Chika glanced around to confirm the lack of paying guests before slipping behind the counter. She gave You a quick hug before plopping down next to her. Then she caught sight of the video You forgot to pause.

“Oh my god You. You literally work at an aquarium and you’re still watching dolphin videos. Can’t you just walk over to their tank?” said Chika.

You gave her a nose wrinkle. “I’m getting inspired for our next show! I’m concerned people will get bored if we do the same routine every time. Besides, I don’t even get to swim with Maris today! It’s Kanan’s turn on dolphin duty.” Chika just laughed. You was ridiculous. And that was why she loved her.

After another minute or two of comfortable banter about the latest going-ons, Chika stood up.  
“Alrighty, I’ll stop bothering you. I don’t want you to get in trouble for goofing off,” said Chika, poking You at the words ‘goofing off’.

“It’s fine if you stay! Really, it’s been dead today! Also…” she leaned in, dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “I’m really bored”

Chika giggled but shook her head. “Nope! I’m not gonna get you in trouble,” You drooped. “And besides, I need to figure out how to register a club. School starts in a week or two and I’ve gotta be ready to recruit the first day!”

You lit back up. “Really! You’re gonna make the idol club? That’s so exciting! Have you picked a name? When are we meeting? Do we have flyers?” Chika grinned, feeling excitement bubbling up. Something about You’s energy was infectious - she would make a good idol, if only she could convince her to join hmm…

“I’m gonna go figure that out while you-“ Another poke. “-finish your shift.”

You did her best kicked puppy face, but it was no use. Chika wandered off to find an open table. You doubted she would have trouble; it wasn’t as though she had much competition. Talking with Chika had distracted her from her aching butt, but now that she was gone...

The rest of her shift was pretty similar to the first part. A couple more customers provided brief breaks from the monotony, but her shift seemed to drag on and on. It always did when she had Chika to look forward to.

Thirty minutes. Fifteen. Five. At long last the final customer trickled out, releasing You to wander around looking for Chika. She was a regular enough face around here that You didn’t think any of the other employees would’ve kicked her out, but it was hard to be sure. After checking her usual spots (the crustacean tanks, gift shop tables) she found her watching the dolphins in their show tank. The show tank was deeper and had more toys than their living tank, so they often came here to play. It worked out well - the dolphins got a more private place to rest, and guests got to watch them when they played.

Chika glanced over at You as she walked in, but her focus didn’t stray from the dolphins. You understood why: they were genuinely playful creatures, but they could be show offs. Maris especially. But when no one else was watching… it was subtle, but there was something different in the way they interacted with each other, something she had only tuned in to after months of swimming with them. Although it didn’t quite fit, the best way You could describe was that they were more comfortable without people around. She wondered if Chika was beginning to pick up on it.

Sitting down, You snuggled up to Chika and laid her head on her shoulder. Despite both of their growth over the years it was still a pretty comfortable fit, something You found deeply satisfying. It was beautiful how they could express their emotions so clearly. How she, despite being a total outsider, could feel the joy radiating from their swirling dance.

“They’re really incredible. I can see why you spend so much time watching them,” said Chika, only a hint of jest in her voice.

“I love them,” sighed You, “Maris has been getting stronger too. See how she flicks her tail?” Chika nodded. To be honest she wasn’t entirely sure she did see, but she wasn’t going to let a explanation from You ruin the atmosphere.

Someone beat her to it. The dolphins stopped what they were doing and made a dash for the living tank door, almost comically synchronized. Ugh. She was gonna give Kanan an earful later! Ruining her moment!

“Kanan’s probably feeding them,” said You.

“Awww! I was really enjoying watching them,” Chika trailed off.

Sure enough, Kanan appeared at the lip of the tank. She was wavery and indistinct through the rippling water surface. You could tell she was signing something, but she could barely make it out... Beaver? Beaver something?

“ _Beaver dammed_ ”

“Hey!” You shouted, rising to her feet.

“ _It’s not like that! At all!”_ You signed back furiously. She was pretty sure Kanan was too busy laughing to see her reply.

Chika took You’s hand and leaned in. “What’d Kanan say?” She asked.

“Nothing,” You pouted, looking away. She hoped her hand wasn’t sweaty. Her hand wasn’t sweaty. It wasn’t! Chika decided she would just ask Kanan later. Still grinning, she pulled You along. “Come on, we should get going. I told my mom I’d help her get some rooms ready,” said Chika. You didn’t stop pouting, but she did allow herself to be led out.

.

.

.

They stepped out of the aquarium and into the evening air. You loved the aquarium, but the indoors made her miss this cool breeze on her face. It was refreshing, connecting.

“So did you find out how to start your club?” Asked You.

“Wellll,” said Chika, “the website said we need a minimum of five members. There were some other requirements, but the other one that looks the trickiest is getting approval from the student council President.”

You winced a little but did her best to cover it up. “Dia Kurosawa right? She got elected at the end of last year?”

“Yeah, she’s the one. She seems more the serious type huh?”

“Yeah. I wonder how she feels about idols…”

Chika turned to You with a pitiful expression. Ah. So she’d thought about this. Extensively.

“Hey, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” said You, “It’s not like Uranohoshi has an oversupply of clubs fighting for rooms.” That at least was true. They’d lost the needlework club last year, and there were a few more in danger. If nothing else the proximity of Suruga Bay mean swim and dive were relatively safe...

“You’re right, it’ll be okay. There’s no reason for her to deny an application for a club unless it was something totally frivolous,” said Chika.

She always impressed You with how quickly she bounced back. You was prone to self doubt spirals, but she knew herself well enough to break out of them most of the time. For Chika though, it wasn’t an issue in the first place. Maybe she was just better at hiding it but she never seemed to get hung up on setbacks the way You did.

“This isn’t related,” said You, “but I was surprised to find you at the dolphin tank. They’re not your favorite are they?”

“Not usually. But I still want to understand, really understand, not just in words, what you love about them. So I figured I’d give it another try!”

“Chikaaa thats so sweet of you~” You said grabbing her in a tight hug. She glanced up, “Really though. Don’t feel like you have to like them just because I do.”

“It’s not just because-” started Chika. The universe really must’ve been conspiring against You because at that moment the bus zoomed past, its engine drowning out whatever Chika was going to say.

“We’re gonna miss it!” cried Chika.

They dashed after the bus. In the end the winding roads let them catch up and they managed to slide on. Although. If You was being completely honest the thirty minute wait wouldn’t‘ve been the worst thing ever.

As the excitement of the chase wore off, the two settled in for a quiet and comfortable ride back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the youriko comes later! Patience is a virtue :p


End file.
